I'll be Waiting
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Kaito is off on a Surfing World Tour, away from Lucia. Then, Lucia's friends decide to help him out. Kaicia AKA Kaito x Lucia x Oneshot x Song included.


I'll be Waiting

Summary: Lucia and Kaito have been apart for too long. As Kaito prepares to leave his second last country in the surfing world tour, he hears singing coming from his window. He looks out and sees all the mermaids singing Lucia's love for him. Eventually, he returns and finds Lucia waiting on the same spot where he left her. Kaicia (Kaito x Lucia)

Will contain some Japanese terminology.

One-shot begins....NOW!

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

Kaito looked into her sad brown eyes. He sighed. "Gomenasai, Lucia. But I have to go. This is a big thing and--" He was stopped. Lucia looked up at him, her finger placed gently on the boy's lips. "Go, Kaito-kun. Remember, wherever you go, I'll be waiting. My heart will go with you. And another thing..." She reached for her pink, shell-shaped pendant and took out her pearl. Kaito gasped. "Lucia, I can't take your pearl! What if someone comes after you and you need it?"

Lucia giggled. "You need it more than me". She took his hand, placed the pearl gently in his palm, and cupped his hand around the tiny, pink sphere. "Keep it safe for me...Kaito-kun". Kaito held the girl in a small embrace and whispered, "I'll protect it with my life. I'll protect **you **with my life". The lovers stood on that pier for a few more moments until they reluctantly broke the embrace and separated. Lucia stayed on that pier, while Kaito boarded the still waiting ship.

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

Kaito sighed and shook his head, water droplet falling off and hitting the nearby mirror. Kaito had just finished his last run in Mexico and now he was getting ready to leave for the last country in the Surfing World Tour; Chile. He sat down on his bed and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he just waited. Eventually, he got up and pulled his case out from under the bed. Heaving it up onto the top of the messy covers, he turned away from it and started rummaging in drawers for his clothes.

He had packed most of his stuff when he decided to take a break. He looked out his window and smiled at the moonlight dappled waves, the white sand and the sea sprayed rocks. The beach was where he belonged. But he also belonged with Lucia. He sighed again and was about to turn and continue packing when he heard a voice.

_Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?_

_Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni_

Kaito turned to look out of the window again and saw something sitting on one of the rocks. The spray of the sea shot up behind the figure as the sea hit the rock. Kaito gasped. He threw on his coat and a pair of shoes and ran outside.

_Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora_

_Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni_

Kaito ran up to the rock, only to spot something - or two somethings - in the water. He turned to face the sea, not even caring that the salty water was splashing in his face.

_Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake.._

_Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to_

He spotted another on one of the rocks sticking out from the sea. This one sat on the rock and, from Kaito's point of view, right in the middle of the moon.

_Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni_

_Anata wa kurushindeta no_

The moonlight outlined the person, Kaito just spotting a yellow tinge to the person before spotting two more in a lagoon next to the rock where Kaito had seen the first person. He looked up to see the person still there, sitting on the rock face.

_Junpaku no.._

_Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte_

_"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!_

The moon seemed to shine brighter than it had ever done before, letting the boy see very clearly who was singing. He gasped.

_Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.._

_Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara._

_Listen to my love kono uta o.._

On the rock face was Noel, in the water were Karen and Seira, on the spire of rock was Coco and in the lagoon were Rina and Hanon.

_Aoi hitomi no oku ni kakushita_

_Kowaresou ni fukaku kirei na kokoro_

They continued to sing and Kaito suddenly felt overwhelmed by a sudden surge of love. He spotted a pale pink glow coming from his pocket. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out Lucia's shinju. He smiled. A small image of Lucia smiling came to mind and he watched the girls sing the rest of the song while thinking about Lucia.

_Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida_

_Kanashimi no subete kesanakute ii_

_Machigaeta yume o, owarasete.._

_Subete o wasure hadaka de nemutte_

_Atarashii yume ga yadoru koro_

_Anata wa jiyuu ni nareru_

_Junpaku no.._

_Kokoro o agetai massugu mitsumete_

_Shinjitsu wa totemo yasashii kiseki nee_

_Kokoro o azukete saisho no KISU o shite.._

_"Nanika" ga tsutawaru shunkan no kodou_

_Listen to my heart sono mune ni.._

'_Lucia…'_

_Junpaku no.._

_Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte_

_"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!_

_Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.._

_Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara._

_Listen to my love kono uta o.._

_Aisuru kimochi kara sekai wa kitto hajimari_

_Subete o hikiyosete ooki na ai no wa to naru_

_Machigai kizutsuite tatakai namida nagashite_

_Soredemo owaranai._

_Dareka o aisuru kimochi_

_La La La..._

'_Lucia…a…a…a…'_

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

A month later, Kaito was returning to Japan. He had won the last round in Chile and was waiting to tell the good news to Lucia. He leaned against the railing and looked out towards home. The kaze caught his hair, making it sway in time to its rhythm. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see Lucia. He couldn't wait. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of the sea, the crashing of the waves, the squawking of the seagulls, the blowing of the wind, the…"KAITOOOOO!" Kaito shot awake and looked out.

And there, to his surprise and amusement, was Lucia, standing exactly where he'd left her. Now, he definitely couldn't wait. The minute the ship docked, he ran out and embraced Lucia. "Lucia…" "Kaito…" The both stopped the hug and looked into each other's eyes. "Well…" The lovers turned to look at Hanon, who had the other mermaids behind her, all in human form. "…I think that we did a good job. Nee, minna?" The girls all giggled, before shouting, "HAI!"

Kaito chuckled. "So I wasn't hallucinating! And I thought that I'd absorbed too much sea water". Lucia looked between her friends and Kaito, an annoyed and confused look on her face. "Mou, what is it? What happened?" Kaito chuckled again, before calming down, grabbing Lucia and saying softly, looking into her eyes, "Your friends made sure that I would never forget you". Lucia smiled. "I was waiting here the whole time".

"Hey". The couple looked back at the mermaids and saw Seira with her hands on her hips. She giggled. And the other mermaids knew **exactly** what she was thinking. They all smiled. "KISS!" The couple looked at the group,. Then at each other then smiled.

Then, they kissed.

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

This is my first MMPPP(P) fic, so be gentle. I've always loved this anime, and this coupling. BTW, I know no Japanese. Only a few romaji words like kaze, shinji and gomen. For example, gomen if this isn't very good. But I'm proud of it. And so should you be. So, now that I've done this, maybe you could look forward to a multi-chapter, epic MMPPP(P) story. Well, thank you all. Sayonara. luv2write and laugh x


End file.
